Five Night's At Rad's
by MtwixKitty
Summary: No children's company thrives without some friendly rivals. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has met their unlimited rival; Rad's Roller Rink. Jessica Fitzgerald is hired as a night guard at the new children's joint. Her job is to check the cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after hours. She must survive five nights, from 12 AM to 6 AM.
1. Chapter One - Jessica's New Job

I was in the kichen in my aparment reading the weekly newspaper. The rent was becoming more expensive and I really needed a job to get quick cash. All of the jobs on there were all jobs that required social interaction; Fastfood worker, babysitter, security guard. Wait a minute, a security guard?

The ad was a job open for a security guard at a place called Rad's Roller Rink. The picture on the side was a black and white bunny, and the words on the right of it read:

HELP WANTED

Rad's Roller Rink

Family friendly roller rink looking for security guard to work the nightshift.

12 AM to 6 AM.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for but not limited to; injury/dismemberment/death

$ 120.60 a week

To apply call: 1-800-RAD-TIME

W-what? Death? How can I even die in a family friendly place? Or even dismemberment? Just the thought of it made me sweat bullets, but I quickly realized it was just a legal buiness thing, and I really needed the rent money. Taking care of equipment could not be so hard, could it? I picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer the phone.

" Hello?" a man said.

" Umm...Hi?" I-is this Rad's Roller Rink? " I asked, my face turing red.

" Yes it is. Are you applying for the open job for the security guard? "

" Oh, of course. Do I have to set up an interview? I am really hardworking, and I would not even fall alseep on the job and - "

" Whoa, slow down ma'am, no one else has applied, but you." the man cut me off. " So, if you are ready, you can start tonight."

I was so relived. I thought they would have a handful of people applying and had to set up interviews. And I HATED interviews. " Wow, that is amazing... Thank you." I replied poiletly.

" Perfect! " the man said. He sounded all too happy to have someone to sign up for the job. " Come at 11:30 tonight so I can give you a tour of the place. It is at the far end of town , near the national forest. Okay, see you tonight! "

" Okay, goodbye. " I said, hanging up. I was so happy to get the job, but I had a feeling Rad's Roller Rink is much darker behind their fun and cheery surface...


	2. Chapter Two - Rad's Roller Ronk

I drove to the roller rink and arrived there at 11:30 on the dot. As I locked my car and started to walk towards the building, I saw my first view of Rad's Roller Rink. There was a lot of graffiti on the outside of the building. ' Rad's Roller Rink ' was written in big rainbow letters, and the color of the building was light grey. The biggest shock for me was that there was no windows in sight. After I took a good look at the building, I pushed the double doors and went inside.

" Hello? " I cried, being disturbed by the darkness. After what seemed liked forever, a lighg went on, and a man appeared, walking towards me.

" Hello! You must be the person who appiled for the job of the security guard. " he said, extending his hand so I can shake it.

" Jessica Fitzgerald. " I said, as I shook his hand. Hopefully he did not notice my hand getting hot, but he just smiled.

" Well Jessica, welcome to the one and only Rad's Roller Rink! I am the new manger here. I have no idea what happened to the last one, but she left without an explanation... Anyway, just follow me and I will give you a quick tour of the place.

The new manager showed me the whole place, though there was no reason for me to be poking around here.

We passed an examine glass at the far end of the rink, saying ' Out of order! Come back next time! '

" What is that? " I asked curiously.

" Oh, that was Blue Bear The Fourtune Teller, one of the animatronics. You used to use your tokens you bought to get a fourtune from her, but something...Happened, and I do not really have an explanation as to what extactly happend. "

" Anyway, the best for last, the skating rink. " the manager said as we were on the last place of the tour. The skating rink was quite large, with three figuars just standing there. They looked kinda cheap. " These are the animatronics. Max the Wolf, Goldie the Cat, and Rad the Rabbit. " the manager said, pointing to each one. " Your main important task is to make sure they are safe thourghout the night. " I simply nodded. If I was a child thag went here, I would not be skating with these creepy things!

The manager walked me to the security office. " Now, this is the place you would be. This is the screen for monitoring the different cameras, and these switches turn on and off the door and lights beside the vents. " He looked at me in the eye, looking serious. " You must not leave this room during your shift. Okay? You just can't. " I nodded again. Why in the world would I want to be in the same room with werid animatronics?

" Oh wow, it is almost time for your first shift! Just stay in here until your shift is all done, and then I will come and get you. Good luck , and have a good night! " he said, leaving the door wide open.

I stood all alone in the unusally dimily-lit security office. I looked at the digital clock and it was 11:59. I sat in the chair near the desk and started to take deep breaths to clam my nerves.

The next time I looked at the clock, it was 12.


	3. Chapter Three - Night One

Chapter 3 - Night 1

I just sat there, not knowing what would happen next. After taking in more deep breaths and slowly counting to five, I took a look at the camera monitor. There was a plan for the rollerrink on the bottom right, and you could touch a button where each camera was to each one. On the bottom left, there was an indicator of how much power I had left, and how much I was using. Everything was still. Everything was quiet. Everything was -

RING*

I almost yelled on the top of my lungs. After a few more rings, I clamed down and answered the phone, but since I did not answer quick enough, the voice mail came on.

" Hello there! The jainitor here? I see that you are the new security guard right? I am so glad I have a female friend to talk to * giggles *. Anyway, since you are here, we need to save all the energy we can so we can have some to spare during the day! As you know, our ' friendly ' rivals,Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and Candy's Burgers and Fries, have the state of the art animatronics, so to compete with them, we used the majoritt of our power to charge our babies up, so you have VERY limited power.

Sorry, but I do not make the rules! Anyway, you are going to meet TONS of friends here. The workers here are totally nice and friendly, and we work together to make sure everything is in tip top shape for the morning. When we close at 11, we make sure all the floors,tables,and dishes are nice and clean, the video games are turned off, and all the left over roller skates are in the renting station.

Now, back to the power saving information. To save power, all of the lights in the building will be turned off. Do not sweat it, though, we have a light on the celing for you that can be used at all times, since it does not waste any major power since it is so small.

If you open the matientance panel, you will be able to view the roller rink thourgh the security cameras. You can use the panel to turn on the light on that specfic area, but it quickly turns offso be careful.

Now your office information! Here, it is also the information area, which you can tell by the window counter. There is also a button near the door to close it, which also requires power. And as for the air vents, they are opened for unknown reasons, but if you notice any funny bussiness in there, just turn on the lights next to the vent.

Well, that is all of the information you needed for the first night! Just don't stress and have fun! " The phone beeped, indicating that the message was over, leaving it still andslient again.

I was shaking in fear. What if they come to look for me in here? I quickly looked at the camera and clicked on 1CAM.

The three animatronics were still in the rink, making me less parinoid. Well, on the bright side, they do not move during the night.I checked the old fourtune booth, but nothing werid there. I checked the clock. 2:30. Okay, Jessica, you can do this.

It was pretty clam for the first few hours. It was 4:00 and I did not see anything move. I still had 60% of power left. I just started to feel clam.

Then I checked the camera.

The golden cat,Goldie, was gone.

I instantly ran from the desk to check the door on my left. With nothing at the door, I chekced the vent under the desk, and came face to face with very large, very sharp set of teeth. As I took the courage to look up, a pair of then blue to red eyes looked blankly at me, saying " Come here, but don't tell mommy and daddy. "

I yelped in fear and turned on the vent light, hoping the cat would go away. As I did, Goldie hissed and turned back in the rink, but I know it would not last. I sat back in the chair, praying the light on the celing would not go out.

I checked the cameras again to find Rad, the green bunny, gone too. I tried not to freak out and checked all the cameras first, and found her near the skate rent out. I checked under the desk vent to see if Goldie came back. He did not. I checked the clock again. 5:00. The power was on 40%.

Thankfully nothing else happened during my first shift, but I felt like my body was shaking the entire time. I almost passed out when the alarm on the digital clock said 6:00 AM. To be sure everything was back to normal, I checked the cameras one last time, and all the animatronics were on the rink again, as if nothing had happened. I was on edge waiting for the manager, and when he finally showed up, I was poundering if he knew anything about the animatronics moving during the night.

" Good morning Jessica! How was your shift? " the manager asked as he started to walk in. " W-well...Uh, um... It was nice and all, but Goldie was really close to attacking me. " I said, trying to hold in my tears.

" Really? They only seem to attack when they sense a fellow animatronic is not in their ' coustume '. You see, the person who created the animatronics gave them a metal dectection sensor to make sure that all of them were ' in character ', and made sure they kept their endoskelton on. If they don't, they will be attacked by a fellow animatronic. I have no idea why they think you are one of them, but you will stay, right? "

I bit the inside of my cheek. I needed money to support my family and this job was getting me paid. I had no other choice but to stay. " Of course I will. "

" Amazing! See you again tonight! " the manager said, waving goodbye as I left the office.

As I unlocked the car and got in, I reliazed the choice I just made. I was going back, and my chance of being killed increased. I rubbed my plain, black glove I wore on my left hand, feeling my body heat rose unnaturally. I had a good cry before driving back home.

Chapter 3 - Night 1

I just sat there, not knowing what would happen next. After taking in more deep breaths and slowly counting to five, I took a look at the camera monitor. There was a plan for the rollerrink on the bottom right, and you could touch a button where each camera was to each one. On the bottom left, there was an indicator of how much power I had left, and how much I was using. Everything was still. Everything was quiet. Everything was -

RING*

I almost yelled on the top of my lungs. After a few more rings, I clamed down and answered the phone, but since I did not answer quick enough, the voice mail came on.

" Hello there! The jainitor here? I see that you are the new security guard right? I am so glad I have a female friend to talk to * giggles *. Anyway, since you are here, we need to save all the energy we can so we can have some to spare during the day! As you know, our ' friendly ' rivals,Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and Candy's Burgers and Fries, have the state of the art animatronics, so to compete with them, we used the majoritt of our power to charge our babies up, so you have VERY limited power.

Sorry, but I do not make the rules! Anyway, you are going to meet TONS of friends here. The workers here are totally nice and friendly, and we work together to make sure everything is in tip top shape for the morning. When we close at 11, we make sure all the floors,tables,and dishes are nice and clean, the video games are turned off, and all the left over roller skates are in the renting station.

Now, back to the power saving information. To save power, all of the lights in the building will be turned off. Do not sweat it, though, we have a light on the celing for you that can be used at all times, since it does not waste any major power since it is so small.

If you open the matientance panel, you will be able to view the roller rink thourgh the security cameras. You can use the panel to turn on the light on that specfic area, but it quickly turns offso be careful.

Now your office information! Here, it is also the information area, which you can tell by the window counter. There is also a button near the door to close it, which also requires power. And as for the air vents, they are opened for unknown reasons, but if you notice any funny bussiness in there, just turn on the lights next to the vent.

Well, that is all of the information you needed for the first night! Just don't stress and have fun! " The phone beeped, indicating that the message was over, leaving it still andslient again.

I was shaking in fear. What if they come to look for me in here? I quickly looked at the camera and clicked on 1CAM.

The three animatronics were still in the rink, making me less parinoid. Well, on the bright side, they do not move during the night.I checked the old fourtune booth, but nothing werid there. I checked the clock. 2:30. Okay, Jessica, you can do this.

It was pretty clam for the first few hours. It was 4:00 and I did not see anything move. I still had 60% of power left. I just started to feel clam.

Then I checked the camera.

The golden cat,Goldie, was gone.

I instantly ran from the desk to check the door on my left. With nothing at the door, I chekced the vent under the desk, and came face to face with very large, very sharp set of teeth. As I took the courage to look up, a pair of then blue to red eyes looked blankly at me, saying " Come here, but don't tell mommy and daddy. "

I yelped in fear and turned on the vent light, hoping the cat would go away. As I did, Goldie hissed and turned back in the rink, but I know it would not last. I sat back in the chair, praying the light on the celing would not go out.

I checked the cameras again to find Rad, the green bunny, gone too. I tried not to freak out and checked all the cameras first, and found her near the skate rent out. I checked under the desk vent to see if Goldie came back. He did not. I checked the clock again. 5:00. The power was on 40%.

Thankfully nothing else happened during my first shift, but I felt like my body was shaking the entire time. I almost passed out when the alarm on the digital clock said 6:00 AM. To be sure everything was back to normal, I checked the cameras one last time, and all the animatronics were on the rink again, as if nothing had happened. I was on edge waiting for the manager, and when he finally showed up, I was poundering if he knew anything about the animatronics moving during the night.

" Good morning Jessica! How was your shift? " the manager asked as he started to walk in. " W-well...Uh, um... It was nice and all, but Goldie was really close to attacking me. " I said, trying to hold in m


End file.
